


Die Young [Fanvid]

by AudreyV



Category: Another Life (TV 2019)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Embedded Video, Everybody Dies, F/F, F/M, Fanvids, Femslash, Gen, Katee Sackhoff's Ass, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22738459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.
Relationships: August Catawnee/Oliver Sokolov/Javier Almanzar, Bernie Martinez/Zayn Petrossian, Niko Breckinridge/Cas Isakovic
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Die Young [Fanvid]

**Author's Note:**

> CW: body horror/gore when a nervous system climbs out of someone's body at 1:38.
> 
> I love this horny, trashy, tropey show and I hope this gleeful vid full of sex, death and bad ideas does it justice.

Die Young by Kesha  
Footage from Another Life on Netflix  
Edited by bethofalltrades  
Premiered at TGIF/F on February 14th, 2020


End file.
